Golden Queen's Court of Freedom
by Glazerienne
Summary: A prank from Merlin (Not Zelretch) caused massive Chaos at the Throne of Heroes making the King of the Heroes, Gilgamesh and his dear best friend, Enkidu to be send into an alternate dimension. Their dormant selves should never be awaken from their hosts until that fateful night. Who knows that prank would make the Gilgamesh the next Vongola Don? eer Donna?
1. Opus 1

**AN;** I know I should be doing An Angel's second chance but. . . this plot bunny won't allow me some rest. The inspiration came from the fic Lucy: King of the Heroes.

Anyways, only three FSN characters will be actively present.

This will be a Female Tsuna and badass Nana.

 **Disclaimer;**

I do not own D. Gray man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and most especially, the Fate Series.

 **The Golden Queen's Court**

 **(Alternatively, When Merlin is bored; you should run far, far away from the insane warlock who had the worst Chaos meter than Zelretch)**

 _Opus 1_ _–The start of the new identity_

Throne of Heroes. The place where the Heroic Spirits resides when there is no Grail Wars to participate. Usually, you could see a hero just lazing around, doing the things they usually do.

 ***Boom!***

Ignoring the explosion that always present when someone is training, everything is normal.

 **Gardens**

Enkidu looked up from the lovely emerald roses that he is watering.

"Hmm, it looks like they are a bit levier today, aren't they, Gil?"

The Golden King, who is currently sitting on a garden bench (Enkidu scolded him for using his throne too much) while reading a book, snorted.

"They are always noisy, Enkidu. And I told you, stop shortening my name."

The green haired male ( **AN; I decide to make Enkidu a male)** let out a soft giggle. "Make me, **Gil.** ''

Gilgamesh just glared on is best friend but did not answer. He is very fascinated on the book that he swiped from Zelretch from the last Holy Grail War.

 **Soul Fire and Innocence combination; Deadly or Compatible?**

" **S** oul Fire? Isn't that the manifestation of ones Will?" Enkidu vanished his watering can and decide to read the book too. Sitting beside his blonde-haired best friend, he placed his head on his shoulder, getting comfortable.

Gilgamesh waved his hand, transfiguring their seats as a large bench, making Enkidu fell on his lap. The emerald eye Heroic Spirit just blinked before adjusting himself, using the blonde's lap as his pillow.

"Correct. However, I was more intrigued on this Innocence. According to this, The Innocence are part of the Artifact called Cube that the Gods gave to humanity in order to battle the one called Millennium Earl. This book is actually fascinating to be honest." Gilgamesh spoke, as his red eyes never left the book.

Amusement laced Enkidu's face. "Hmm, where did you get that book, Gil?"

"Swiped from that Annoying Apostle, The Monger, Velvet, almost had a heart attack when he saw this book so I took it. Good thing I got time to read this."

"Ah, so you have almost forgotten this book."

Silence filled them as the two were engrossed upon their reading.

Upstairs, near the balcony, the Knights of the Round Table along Arturia are watching the duo from where they stood.

"Do you really believe those two are **just friends?"** Sir Lancelot asked unexpectedly.

"They are, Lancelot. Why?" Sir Tristan raised his eyebrow. "Remember that Gilgamesh is after our King?"

Arturia glared at her comrade.

"Because by looking at them, I can't tell." The Knight of the Lake pointed out. "I do think the rumors that Gilgamesh just went after our King is because she reminded him with . . . ?"

"Ceased that babbling of yours, Sir Lancelot." Arturia is itching to either kick or drew Excalibur upon the male. "Leave those two alone."

Sir Gawain smirked teasingly. "Ara, is that jealously I smell?"

The other knights moved away sensing that their king is going Avenger on them.

"Oh, my favorite King! AR-TU-RI-AAA!" Merlin, blessed his twisted Soul, appeared just in time to receive the blade of Dark Excalibur on is face, sending him towards the gardens as Sir Gawain scaled out of the castle in order to avoid his King who go fully Avenger on him.

"AHAHAHAHHH! HELP! RULER!"

 **Meanwhile,**

"You are on your own, Sir Gawain," Jeanne d Arc answered as she took a sip of the tea Sieg prepared. Along her where the other Servants of the Black and Red fraction.

The brown haired Homunculus just let out a chuckle on his girlfriend's antics.

 **Gardens,**

When Merlin landed on the space where Gilgamesh and Enkidu are currently occupying, the Warlock _really_ looked the two who decide to ignore him.

Gilgamesh ONLY allows Enkidu to cuddle him. He also pointed out the other male is is only equal repeatedly. Merlin knew that if the Gods never gave Ishtar her wish of sending the **Bull of Heavens** in URUK, the blonde wouldn't be such an arrogant jackass since Enkidu is his leash to be truthful.

"How disgraceful. Recycling their dead exorcists to create another and more powerful one? "Disgust laced the usually neutral voice of Enkidu.

"Desperate humans would that. I pity this Dark Carl Matsunaga, created from the remains of three Prodigal Exorcists of Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman. Escaping seven thousand years since the last Holy war and forced to kill his surrogate sister in all but blood Lenalee Lee who is the product of. . ." Gilgamesh wince. "Crystal Queen Project."

"That's very unusual of you, Golden King." Merlin spoke for the first time, startling the two. "Pitying someone, I mean."

"I am still a human, Mongrel. Still, there are things to be left alone especially like this." The blonde motioned the book. "How disgusting."

"But can't stop reading." Enkidu grumbled as they continue to read. Gilgamesh jus hummed in agreement.

Merlin, not used of being ignored, produced his staff and book. Deciding to practice one of his complicated (and sends unfortunate victims in different states) spells.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG IN THIS BOOK?! I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!"** Everyone is startled when the soft-spoken green haired male shouted in rage. By the looks of it, even Gilgamesh is shocked seeing this new side of his best friend. "Elina is already suffering along her twin brother! Why does she need to kill her own Father just because those blasted Central ordered her to?! Then killed for Treason?!"

"Enkidu, calm down." The blonde ordered his best friend who obeyed without question. Rolling his eyes, his free hand started to pet those green locks, turning Enkidu into a happy goo.

"When the two of you are going Official, anyway? The betting pool already had twenty zeroes on it." Merlin asked off handily.

The Best Friends froze then slowly looked at him.

"Official?"

"Betting pool?"

"You two didn't know? The bromance of the two of you are legendary that Tamamo-no-Mae started betting pool years ago. Heck, even Arturia placed a bet on it long before you started stalking her. Not that the Knights knew." The Warlock answered as he crushed an unidentified crystal.

"Damn Fujoshi." Gilgamesh thinks about sending some of his treasures on that Annoying Fox later.

While Enkidu just let out a serene smile, not bothered on what Tamamo had done since his Best friend would straighten it later. As the two went back reading, they failed to see a small smile on their companion.

Therefore, they were startled when Merlin threw those crushed Crystals on them.

"Wha-"

"Merlin. . .!"

As the two is caught on their coughing fit, they failed to notice the magical circle that appeared on their feet. Unfortunately, Sir Gawain had chosen that time to appear and knocked Merlin on his feet, making him loose is hold on the potion vial.

The vial fell inside the circle and broke, spilling its contents. Before anyone could move. . . .

" **EX. . . . . CALIBURN!"**

Such explosion shook the place. Both Gilgamesh and Enkidu knew no more.

 **Namimori, Japan.**

Nana Sawada watched as her husband, Iemitsu waved at her and her baby girl. The blonde Italian male told her that he needs to go back to South Pole, helping penguins.

Waving back, her calm mask filled in. She only returned inside the house once the car left her sights.

"Iemitsu, you do really think I would fell on that pathetic excuse?" The brown haired woman gently cradles her daughter whose silvery red eyes watched her in confusion. "Oh dear, Setsuna, sometimes, you looked older than you should. Remember, you are just fifteen months old."

Baby Setsuna just gave her a toothy grin, scratching her golden locks with a hint of white. According to the doctors, her daughter's hair would naturally turn into white, which baffle them actually.

Nana giggled on her words before she placed her daughter down with her toys.

 **Setsuna, age of Four;**

Baby Setsuna 'Tsu-chan' Sawada is eying their guest that visited her mother. The boy is two years older than she is. Ask her a word to describe Hibari Kyouya.

Wild. Watching the older boy made her remember clouds drifting freely in the sky and reminds her of _someone_ who loves to run free.

Also. . .

When Kyouya looked at her, he start laughing so hard that almost made his parents, Mei-rin and Raizel have a heart attack. The impromptu laughing session continued as every time Kyouya would look on her face, he starts laughing.

The nerve. . .!

Folding her chubby arms on her chest, she glared at him, wishing to have something to screw this . . this pathetic mongrel who is laughing upon her expense!

The boy abruptly stopped laughing and gape at something on her back.

Then, "You know, that's not fair, Gil."

Baby Setsuna decide to ignore him and pulled out a mini war hammer from the ripple next to her.

"En-ki-du~" she sang as a bloodthirsty smile adore her angelic face before she start running after Kyouya who readied his tonfas.

Meanwhile, the parents stared dumbfounded as the two children started to fight on the living room.

"What just happened?" Mei-rin asked.

"I am also asking myself, actually." Raizel answered and wince as Setsuna hit Kyouya a bit hard on the head. His son, meanwhile, is goading the girl.

Nana is able to shrug this. "Well, normal is boring anyway. But I do admit I am curious why Kyouya-kun is calling my daughter Gil."

"And she's calling my son Enkidu." The Chinese woman pointed out.

The kids looked at their parents. "BECAUSE THAT'S HIS NAME!"

Nana looked skeptical. "I'm pretty sure your name is Setsuna, sweety. I made sure I told te nurse that and stopped your father in naming you _Tsunayoshi,"_

The reminder of her sperm donor made Setsuna sneer in disgust as she throw the war hammer back on her Gate since she never bother hiding using her Noble Phantasm.

"Mother, please do not speak that mongrel in my presence." The adults wince at the insult she spoke while Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Gil, do remember to explain to them why. After all, I do not think they will believe once we told them of who we really are. . . "

"I told you stop shortening my name." Setsuna automatically reprimand him then looked up. "It's unfair that you are older than me."

Kyouya let out a serene chuckle that reminded Mei-rin of her older brother. " **I AM** really older than you, Gil. The first time we met in Uruk is you were barely the same age as now."

The blonde girl scorn at him. "Correction, you saw me. We met when I were seventeen."

"Ah, of course, _I deliberately have_ forgotten, Gil-chan." That insufferable idiot is teasing her!

"MY NAME IS GILGAMESH, MONGREL!"

While the kids are having such discussion, Nana stood up and went to the office built after her husband left. She took a book on the bookshelf then returned on the living room. This time, both kids are sitting on the couch, or her daughter's case, sitting on a throne just fitted on her size.

It's so adorable.

"I need a strong drink after this." Raizel muttered.

Setsuna eyed him. "Oh well, since you are Enkidu's father, I would allow you to taste one of my wines in my treasury."

"Gil, no. We need him sober." Kyouya declined.

"Kyouya, don't be such a kill joy! I needed this!''

"I do agree on your father on this one, Kyo-kun." Mei-rin rubbed her temples.

Setsuna drew a very expensive whisky from her Gate. Kyouya still pouting but knew that what they would tell would make the adults drunk later on. He and Setsuna then eyed Nana who looks cool as a cucumber.

"You are pretty calm on this, Nana-san." Raizel pointed out.

Caramel eyes looked at them calmly. "Well, Tsu-chan never bothered to hide her abilities from _me_. You never knew how amuse I am watching my little girl subtle whack Iemitsu once he become a nuisance." Placing the old tome on the table, the title **Gilgamesh, King of the Heroes** is clearly printed on the cover. "Also, She left a large clue on the kitchen."

"I'm surprise she didn't start cursing once her memories came back." Kyouya politely accepted the tea given to him. "Thank you,"

"She did, in Sumerian. And let's say. . . Tsu-chan wouldn't start cursing around for a long time ~" Nana smiled very scary.

All eyes landed on the sulking blonde.

"I didn't expect her to know old Sumerian!" Setsuna still have nightmares on that event.

Let just say she is never looking at the mouthwash and chili pepper the same way again.

Kyouya hid his smile behind his teacup. Teasing Gil is so entertaining! Anyways, he could continue later as his worry vanished; now knowing where his best friend landed. He is the one who told the adults what and how did they end up in this dimension, Gil, adding some snippets here and there.

"So, you are telling us that the two of you are Heroic Spirits, soul fragments of the originals. Reincarnated at the place called Throne of Heroes." Raizel took a large swig of his drink, welcoming the burn on his throat. "Summoned once this. . . Holy Grail War would start."

"Fortunately, this world doesn't have any Prana lay lines. As long as a certain Fang-Troll will not come here, the Grail Wars will cease to exist." Setsuna added as she put down her cup of tea. "From what I saw, this world had. . .Soul Fire."

"How did you know, Setsuna-chan?" Mei-rin asked.

To answer, she held her hand up as a ball of golden orange flames appeared. Mei-rin and Raizel choke up while Kyouya is plain interested.

"Hmm, it appears you do have flames, Gil. Is it because we are reading about soul fire and Innocence last time? Do you even have any innocence?"

Nana giggled as her daughter rolled her eyes before explaining to her Enkidu that no, he do not know and she doesn't have any innocence shard. When she remembered something.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, there is a package that came earlier in the mail for you. It slipped in my mind to give it to you." The brunette stood up and took the innocent package near the vase. The box is small wrapped in a expensive black and red paper wrapper. A golden bow tied on it along a small card. Returning to Setsuna's side, she gave the box on her daughter.

Setsuna checked the gift for any tampering and came up none. Looking at Kyouya, she knew he sense the magical- no- Divinity of it.

"I wonder why would someone send me a Divine Item," opening the box, she stared.

Everyone leaned to get a good look.

Inside of the box is a pair of blood red anklets that represents the color of her eyes. Next to it is a lovely blood red Lily shaped pendant. Snatching the note, it read;

 _Dear Beloved Daughter,_

 _Take care._

 _I love you so much._

 _Will return on your side once this fucking war is over. Shiro and Red will protect you._

 _Be safe and happy._

 _Love,_

 _Black Order's Grand Marshall;_

 _Dark Carl Matsunaga aka Puppy_

"Impossible, I thought it's just Fiction!" Setsuna shot up from her seat and start pacing. "And now, I am hosting his daughter's soul too? What is wrong with Fate? I feel like banging my head on the wall!"

Kyouya is now pretty much pissed as he also stood up and hugged his best friend. The blonde leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat down upon the carpeted floor. The pair of Innocence are left on the table but pulsing on recognition upon Setsuna.

"My head is hurting." Mei-rin admitted as her husband pretty much drank half of the bottle. Nana's emotions are only known as her grip on the cup almost made it crack under the pressure.

The two kids are quietly discussing what they learned today. They knew that they should think fast since they do not have any way on contacting Grand Marshall Matsunaga.

In addition, if Ms. Elizabeth Aljeena would wake up on Setsuna's body.

Too many questions, but no answer.

"Well then, Enkidu and I to do a wait and see approach. Stressing about this matter is so out of character for me, anyway. In addition, we do not have any information at all." Setsuna finally spoke aloud. "And, I do not want to draw the attention of Zelretch. Less headache that way."

"I do agree. According to the note, Grand Marshall is going to see you once the war is over. We do not exactly know where he is and the status of the Holy War. On what we read, the Holy war is much. . . bloodier than normal." Kyouya simply added some alcohol on his tea and took a sip. "Hmm, Gil, I remember this drink. . ."

"Got that one on the best wine makers of Italy. You do know every wine I had in my Gate replenishes and continue to go old, because the older, the better." Setsuna rumbled as the other boy smiled. "Hey, what amuse you?"

"You're drunk."

"No 'am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I said not."

Nana and the adults rolled their eyes upon the bickering. They now knew from the stories Kyouya and Setsuna told them, those two are INSEPARABLE. God knows what will happen if someone hurt one of them.

Well, Setsuna would screw them with her unlimited weapons. Kyouya meanwhile. . .

"Kyouya, What kind of Noble Phantasm do you have? If you don't mind me asking." The brunette asked.

The boy smiled serenely. "I may have not have something like the Gate of Babylon but I could go toe to toe with Gilgamesh. . I –"

"In short, he doesn't have a Noble Phantasm, that's why I named my most precious weapon after him." Setsuna cut her best friend off. Yup, her young body is not attuned to alcohol drinking and based on the cracks on the tea cup Nana is holding, she is in a very thorough lecturing and grounding later. "My Enkidu; Chains of Heaven is much more Precious than Ea anyway. . ." Dear, her mouth is much loose in this state.

Kyouya smiled happily, as Setsuna buried her face on his chest. Weaving his fingers on her whitish blonde hair, the women cannot help but to coo on the adorable sight.

"To answer your question, Mrs. Sawada (Call me' Mama', Kyo-chan, you and Tsu-chan are best friends), I can create whatever I want as long as there is mud or earth."

"I think it's more subtle and easier to dispose than Setsuna-chan's " Raizel commented out of the blue the smirked teasingly on the two. " Seriously, are the two of you committed on each other?"

Both of them rolled their eyes.

"Again, we are just friends. Stop assuming that."

"Aw, but I do not mind Setsuna as my daughter in law."

"Father, shut it."


	2. Opus 2

Golden Queen's Court of Freedom

Opus 2

Sawada Household,

"Enkidu?"

"Hmm? Yes, Gil?"

"One of these days, I am going to screw your father if he sends me another set of Betrothal Contract with you as joke."

Kyouya stifled his laugh as he and Setsuna are doing their assignments. Really, either Raizel had lost his self-preservation or he just had a death wish. Yes, the 'just admit it' that we are in a relationship is amusing that he and his dear best friend is using it to screw everyone's mind but it is getting annoying lately. He is actually having second thoughts about warning his father thru.

Meh, who cares? Like his chibi Kyouya self says. Raizel is not a Carnivore if he cannot contain Setsuna.

Speaking of chibi personalities. . . .

"Nee, Gil, is there any chance that you might have a . . . companion of sorts on your mind?" He asked.

Setsuna paused from her reading and put down the book on Accounting that Nana brought for her as a joke when she said she is fascinated on numbers.

(Now, let just say that Setsuna and Kyouya had their own company and no one is wiser.)

"I've been waiting for you to broach that subject. Yes, indeed I have. And no surprises about that." The blonde took her tea and drank it.

The raven stared on his best friend.

"I sense her just a week ago after the letter came. Then, we met three days ago when your mother bundle you up to China. Anyways, she fitted on the main description of Lady Elizabeth Aljeena Walker Matsunaga. Snow white hair and moonlight eyes? Confirmed. Especially her right arm which is her Innocence." Setsuna put down her cup. "According to her, She is just a fragment of the original Elina which makes my head hurt."

That, made Kyouya raise an eyebrow as Nana joined them by bringing their favorite snack, Strawberry Shortcake. Setsuna fell in love with the treat immediately after tasting it.

But gelato and Tiramisu is still the best and Hamburger steak.

"Fragment you, say? Huh, that was quite indigenous in order to be hidden." Kyouya poured himself another cup of tea.

"As my understanding since I spoke to Aljeena-chan, when she died, part of her soul is been torn away. Taking reference to Harry Potter Series, Ms. Matsunaga created herself an horcrux without even knowing it. Aljeena knew herself that she is just a fragment and that maybe later on Dark would retrieve her in order to revive Elina." Nana explained as she cut them some cake.

"That could be a bit hard to perform, Mama. Since creating a Horcrux, accidental or not requires murder." Kyouya pointed out, already read the said series.

Let us not even forget the epic tantrum Setsuna threw at the sheer stupidity of the wizards on the stories. Thank Gaia that Magis are NOT that shallow.

"I'm afraid you cannot think of that because Elina killed so many people, especially enemies of her family wanting her own blood. Also, our hands is been dirtied by blood from those wars we participated so we cannot be the one to talk." Setsuna countered.

"Indeed we have but it's clear that it's impossible to use you as Horcrux vessel."

"She's a Matsunaga. All bets off upon the Crystal Clan."

That information made Kyouya spat his drink in shock.

"That Clan? The only clan who could make Zelretch piss himself in fear that he never prank them for fits and giggles?"

Setsuna rub the bridge of her nose. "Yes, those people."

"Actually, a representative of the Crystal Clan visited us yesterday. Lady Lornalyn Aveline is send to us by the Crystal Council. I cannot believe that a woman of her Stature would visit us since she is the Queen of Aveline Kingdom. Her answer is quite amusing." Nana is the one who told the boy. "That I am already hosting a King in my home so having a Queen would be appropriate."

Kyouya tilted his head. "Well, she is correct. Gil is a King."

"Lady Anna gave me books to read in order to reintroduce me to the Family. Accident or not, we are now part of the Crystal Clan since THAT woman claimed us. Feel free to enter my Gate to read them." Setsuna pick her book again. "Since I became a crystal version of a Horcrux, I will be part of the Matsunaga Clan Tapestry. We could fit in, Enkidu. The whole clan has its own brand of Chaos that makes Zelretch took a step back. I do wonder what Alaya would think if she knew about this."

"Maybe you could ask Lady Anna once she visits again. After all, she along her Ward masters will give us a visit later this weekend." Nana commented.

"Indeed, Mother. So, are we still going to Germany tomorrow?"

"Why not? I do know you already prepared a passport for us, anyway."

"Can I join?" Kyouya asked.

"Of course, idiot. After Germany, just checking if we had any stray Einzebern, Mother wanted to visit Mafia land hearing it to Aunt Mei-rin. Actually, we are going to meet them there." The blonde girl answered. "Honestly, good thing we are homeschooled."

Nana knew that her precious baby girl is a genius in the making when she saw Setsuna writing at the age of two. It's atrocious at first but after a week of practice, she could write like a junior level high school student. In addition, her baby girl told her not to be enrolled in daycare and just hired some tutors since they could really afford it.

So, tutors it is.

As of now, both Kyouya and Setsuna are having online Collage courses. Nana and Raizel really despair the two but Mei-rin got the two blackmailed on entering Junior and High school respectively. They did want the two to increase their Friendly network, you know!

Who knew bribing those two to meet the Chinese Emperor and buying Setsuna a lion cub would do the trick? Nana, even with her airhead tendencies gave Raizel and Hikaru (Raizel's brother) the reason why even the King of the Heroes folds like a good little puppy on her mother's wrath.

Then proceed to tell Setsuna that it is her responsibility to feed and help her clean Natsu's cage.

"On the other hand, I heard something interesting. Really, Enkidu or it is Kyouya who I heard going around Disciplining bunch of Herbivores around lately?" Setsuna rose an amuse eyebrow.

"It is Kyouya. Who am I to stop him? He enjoys it."

She rolled her eyes as her Mother giggled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like Nana said, the Ward Masters along Lady Aveline visited one late Sunday afternoon which up having them for dinner. Setsuna and Kyouya are impressed upon the quality of the wards placed on the house. The trio did not know what the older woman is thinking when they just left for a sleepover at Hibari household only to return the next morning to see a newly built four story house with overkill wards weaved upon it. Setsuna definitely love the Anti-Zelretch ward solely created for that damn Apostle.

It also has wards for Flame users. So add the wards Setsuna placed there by herself, it would take several High-level Apostle to make even a rip on the wards.

Really, Lady Anna is a paranoid one. Oh, well. Not that she is complaining.

They did visit Germany and Nana finally saw herself the famous Vinama in search for a stray Einzebern. The brown-haired woman is fascinated and grateful that her daughter shares this knowledge on her. Their search for any Magus came out nothing.

"That just means there is no way a Grail War would start in here." Kyouya or rather Enkidu noted, his green eyes boredly looked down the view as they flew all over Germany via Vinama.

"Isn't that wonderful? However, I've been thinking if Merlin did knew that his prank would led us in this situation." Setsuna eyed her best friend. "And I've noticing your eyes. . ."

"Ah, this? It's easier for Mother and Father to differentiate me to Kyouya. When I am in control, my eyes are green and onyx blue for Kyouya." Enkidu answered.

"When Aljeena is present, my eyes turned to silver." She looked towards her mother who is busy taking some pictures. "You know, I feel there is something sinister is going to happen."

Enkidu focused all his attention upon his dear King. Gilgamesh never admits that something troubles him. Admitting there is a problem would mean it could be very dangerous to their families or their much protected normal daily life.

"When, My King?"

"Fifth year. I believe you could inform your parents, hmm?"

"Of course."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After their trip to Germany, the Trio met Mei-rin and Raizel at Mafia Land, an exclusive Resort and Neutral Ground to all Mafia Famiglias. There, Setsuna finally met Enkidu's or in this case, Kyouya's Uncle, The Storm Arcobaleno, Fon.

"I do not really know if the mongrel gave you that Pacifier is an idiot or just a lazy one. Even Ishtar, and I loathed that woman with my very being, would never use such nefarious thing. She would rather kill you which is mercy in my opinion," Setsuna sneered, looking at the pacifier that the baby-fied man is wearing.

Fon, raised his red sleeve, hiding his smirk.

"Ah, the famous Ishtar. I never been really fond of her when I read about her history anyway," The Storm Arcobaleno let out a serene smile which is Enkidu is sporting. "It is an honor to be your acquaintance, King of the Heroes."

"I did inform him, Gil." The green-eyed boy smiled, countering the board sword his best friend threw at him. As long Setsuna will not start brandishing Ea, he will be okay.

"Kill joy." The blonde girl closed her Gate. "Call me Setsuna."

Fon chuckled at the two.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say they intrigue the Storm Arcobaleno is an understatement. Fon took the pleasure being their tour guide and brought them to Colonello, the Rain Arcobaleno and Head of Security of Mafia Land.

"Oi, Fon! You brought new recruits?" Colonello is a loud one wearing a fatigue uniform of COMSUBIN.

"No, Colonello. These are my nephew and honorary Niece, Kyouya and Setsuna." Fon introduce the kids upon his fellow Arcobaleno. "Kyouya, Setsuna, meet Colonello, a fellow Arcobaleno. He is the Rain."

"Nice to be your acquaintance, Colonello-san." Enkidu bow down politely.

Setsuna eyed the blonde baby in distate. "Setsuna Sawada, King of the Hero--"

Enkidu quickly and efficiently gave his best friend a head slap cutting her usual introduction phrase that amused Fon.

"Gil, Father had told us the rule. Mongrels like him does not have any privilege to learn who and what we are."

"Oi, brat! Who the hell are you calling Mongrel?!" Colonello shouted in indignation.

"Close your loud mouth , Monkey." Setsuna then looked at Fon. "How many?"

"Seven. Eight if you counted Lal Mirch who failed." The red robe Chinese answered.

Both kids stared at him in shock, ignoring Colonello. Enkidu is the first one to snap it out.

"Arcobaleno, Italian of Rainbow. Each flame represent the colors of weather, Precelti-Sette, The strongest Seven. . . "

". . . In short, Tri-ni-Set. " Setsuna's eyes narrow dangerously that made the two Arcobaleno reminded of Xanxus di Vongola. A sinister smirk painted her lips before she let an amused but chilling laughter THAT made their spine crawl in fear.

"Ara, it seems our boredom will be cured for the next few months, then." Enkidu just happily listen upon the plans Setsuna is saying.

Colonello eyed those two before looking at Fon.

"Are you really sure that Setsuna is not related to the homicidal Prince? I know the shade of blonde is lighter and the eyes are basically from Xanxus. . ."

"I am very sure that Setsuna-chan is an only child, Colonello. Even if her surname is Sawada."

"Sawada? As in the CEDEFF Head?"

"Indeed,"

"I am not related on that Mongrel." Setsuna interrupt them, still eyeing the pacifier. "Can I borrow that?"

"Gil, say please and I like to remind you that those pacifiers are parasites." Enkidu's bell like voice made Colonello questioned if Fon is actually Kyouya's father and just asked Mei-rin to raise the boy.

The resemblance is too un nerving to say at least.

"As long this parasite you say is not as terrible like those Crest worms who makes tentacle porn pale in comparison, then there is no problem." The blonde girl accepted the Red Pacifier and raised it on her face. Allowing her aura to scan it, she hissed her displeasure before looking back to her dear best friend.

"Remember that bitch Caster? I think I still have Rule Breaker in my Gate somewhere."

00000000

Nana let out an irritated sigh then. . . gave her daughter a head slap, much to the amusement of Enkidu and the white haired boy accompanying him.

''Setsuna, I know that your sperm donor" the last two words are spit with such venom making the girl being scold share a high five with her best friend, earning her another Tessen Head slap. ". . . is from the Mafia but, stabbing someone on the back is highly inappropriate! Do it face to face! What you did is a Traidor's way!"

Wow, who the hell is this woman? Byakuran Gesso asked himself .

If his Mother is like this woman, he would be much sane.

"But to use Rule Breaker, I need to stab him on the back! And I asked permission too, Mother." Setsuna rub her head. Red eyes landed upon the Gesso heir. "We had company?"

"Please don't shift our discussion away, Tsu-chan. However, Heir Gesso accompanied me in searching you."

Nana hid her Tessen that was a gift from her daughter on her last birthday.

Her twenty fifth birthday that darling had forgotten.

Again.

"Greetings, Heir Gesso." Setsuna courtesy like an English pureblood.

"Likewise, please call me Byakuran." The albino waved his hand.

"My name is Setsuna. Moreover, he is Kyouya but I usually call him Enkidu. The toddlers in disguise are Fon and Colonello." The blonde girl motioned her companions, waving the zigzag like dagger. "And, this thing is called Rule Breaker. Used to sever ANY types of magical contracts and now. . . curses it seems."

All eyes landed on the adult form of Fon who is staring at his image in pure utter shock.

"Tsu-chan?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Stab Colonello-kun then we'll have lunch.''

The Rain Arcobaleno didn't get a chance to escape when Setsuna stab him on the back. The Rain Pacifier cracked, returning the blonde male on his adult form.

However, before either Arcobaleno had a chance to recover, the alarm warnings activated.

Mafia land is being attacked.

"Know who is the idiot attacking!" Colonello shouted as he immediately wore the clothes thrown at him.

"Its not the Cloud Arcoballeno, Sir!" one of the Head security minions confirmed.

Setsuna looked upon her mother. Nana just sigh.

"I understand. Leave them half alive so Colonello-kun can interrogate them properly."

"Of course, Mother!" The blonde girl let out a mad cackle as the Vinama appeared under her. "I shall . . . disarm those pathetic Mongrels who thought interrupting my vacation would be amusing."

"What in the seven blazes was that, kora?!" Colonello exclaimed as they watched a tiny as hell girl legitimately under ten uses such highly advance transportation device and currently raining . . .

"WEAPONS?! WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mooh, I want to join . . " Byakuran moaned.

"No one is stopping you, right?" Kyouya reminded him.

"I know, however, I'm the Gesso Heir! Also, I'm suppose to be stopping them. Not joining."

"Gil's Golden Rule would render that useless.''

Byakuran perk up hearing that word.

"Golden Rule. . .? Like Gilgamesh of Fate Series?"

"Uhumm,"

Nana rolled her eyes as she heard her daughter's insane cackling up in the sky. Throwing that annoying mask she had and lingering traces of Sky infection found by Mei-rin in her person made her much better.

Or as insane as her daughter on that time of the month.

Taking a glance upon the boys, she blinked when Byakuran turned pale.

"Byakuran-Kun?"

"No! How could I have not notice this! The Tuna is supposed to be back home in Namimori not here and you are definitely Not Kyouya!" the albino looks like he was about to pull his hair out. "the two of you are way different than your alternates!"

"ENKIDU!" Nana shouted in alarm when Byakuran is wrapped with clay chains coupled by Setsuna's ripples as her daughter leaned down the Albino, leaving the Vinama flying above.

"You spoke Alternates. Are you in league with damn Apostle?'' Setsuna asked as she pointed Ea on his throat.

"A-Apostle?" shit! Shit! Shit! Ea?!

Also, are those Sky and Cloud flames?!

Kyouya freed the older boy as Setsuna threw her weapons back on her Gate.

"Zelretch had NOT gotten his claws on him. Fortunately." The raven glance at his best friend.

"I do not want to see the face of that Fanged Menaced."

The blonde turned her back as she glance the damage she did towards the invasion.

The south coast is almost erased on the Mafia Land's map.

Eyeing Byakuran who is still having a meltdown. . .

"Mother, can we take him home for a chat?" Setsuna glance on her beloved mother.

Nana's eyebrow twitch. "No . . but we can take him for lunch if he wants."

Everyone stared at the Albino.

"Fine, please take me to lunch. "

 **0000000000000000...000000**

AN; Sorry for the late update.


	3. Opus 3

**Opus 3**

 **An;** Sorry for the late update.

 **AN 2;** I edited it. Sorry, I thought I finished this chapter earlier.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There were times that one Satsuki Nana really, _really_ glad to be born in a Yakuza/ semi Mafia family. Sure, she ran away from home when she was eighteen because of her father wanting to marry her off to one of his. . . colleagues and pop his babies.

Nu uh, not happening.

Sure, Nana made such mistake marrying Iemitsu but in the other hand, he did try to be a proper husband by marrying her first before getting her pregnant. And of course, her precious Tsu-chan.

She does not care if her baby girl is a Heroic Spirit Reborn. No, no, no! Setsuna is Setsuna and she is planning to unleash her baby girl towards her Father (not Iemitsu. Not yet.)

Let's see if old man Satsuki Ryuuhei, Leader of Shinrayuki could handle her daughter.

But. . . anyway,

"Mother, may we know what is on your mind?" her Tsu-chan asked, ruby red eyes are laced with confusion.

"I was thinking if you wanted to meet your grandfather." Nana answered as she took a bite of her food. Mafia Land had excellent Chefs on their payroll after all.

But her Tsu-chan's cooking is the best. Kyaah, Setsuna's such a momma's girl!

"But, Auntie, I thought you never wanted to see them again." Enkidu commented.

"Enkidu, one word, boredom." The chibified King of the Heroes said.

"Anyhow, any plans concerning them, darling?" the brunette motioned Fon and Colonello who were sipping their drinks.

"Nothing as of yet minus the fact I could have them as part of my information gathering about these Flames and whatnot." Setsuna answered.

"You are not familiar with Flames, Kora? I swear you are leaking with Sky Flames earlier!" Colonello exclaimed.

"I thought that was Gil's Charisma ranking." Enkidu smiled softly then glance on his Best friend. "Right, Gil?"

"I read that Charisma and Sky Attraction are pretty much the same. However, Charisma Ranking DOES NOT make anyone fall into Discord." She took a bite of her cake. "And call useless Mongrels along the way."

"That I could agree,"

"Fon, are you really _sure_ Kyouya is not your son?" the Rain Arcobaleno asked.

"Colonello, I do not do incest. And I am very sure that Kyouya is Raizel'son. Purely." Fon rolled his eyes, an action certainly UnFonish.

"Last time I check, my brother reject the idea of Threesome when I asked him six years ago," Mei-rin rolled her eyes like her brother. "Are we really second thoughts about my son's paternity?"

"Don't really care. Enkidu is Enkidu." Nana squealed as her daughter spoke what she thinks of her cute babies. "He is my one and only equal."

"When you speak like that, I cannot help but to think you are confessing your feelings on my son, Setsuna-chan." Raizel commented, narrowly dodging a war hammer appeared out of nowhere.

An unfortunate Mafioso scum is the one been hit.

"What Gil said is the truth. Father, why do you keep teasing her about that? Do you have any death wish?" Enkidu asked.

"I think so." Setsuna glared at the Hibari Patriarch. Her eyes then landed upon the quiet Byakuran. "You're too quiet. Speak."

"Just thinking, Gil-chan." The Gesso heir admitted. "After all, you merge with the original Tuna and him the Skylark."

"You could blame Merlin about that. We are having our lazy day in the Gardens when he appeared and decide to Troll around," Setsuna glance lazily around her and leaned at Enkidu's shoulder. "And. . ?"

"I never knew you could wield Flames and prana at the same time."

"That. . needs some more information." Enkidu pushed a lock of his best friend's hair that almost fall on his tea. "It's annoying when we cannot get the information we wanted. There is no Grail who would supply us with necessary knowledge after all."

"I have no objection being one of your Flame tutors, Kora." Colonello announced. "Setsuna-chan broke the curse on us. We are forever grateful for that, by the way. Kora."

"I accept your gratitude, Colonello-san." Setsuna sat up straight and finished her meal. "How long are we staying here, Mother?"

"Two weeks before we go home, Tsu-chan~. Next month we will visit my father." Nana answered. "Well, I am not also familiar with this Flame thing. . but am I really allowed to know about this?"

"Yes. After all, your daughter is a Sky. Unattached one on that. Good thing we knew Setsuna-chan is a Vongola even she is the hidden heir. The day she produce those flames threw her Civilian Life out of the window, Nana-san." Fon explained truthfully.

"Thank you for being honest, Fon-san."

The two shared a smile, making the rest raised an eyebrow upon the scenario.

Enkidu glance at Setsuna who just shrugged.

She does not mind having Fon as her stepfather.

 **0000**

 **Two weeks later,**

"We have been here for two weeks and I did not even see even the tiniest bit of CEDEF. Are you sure that my . .sperm donor is the head of such demanding Intelligence?" Setsuna asked, disgust is clear on her voice.

"Tsu-chan, we are having an out of the country vacation every two weeks depending on your mood. If you manage to become the Vongola Donna you could kicked Iemtsu out. I do not think Patricide counts since I never saw even a hair of your sperm donor after your second birthday." Nana answered as she took a sip of her margarita. Currently, they are in the pools, sun bathing.

"Well indeed. If that happens." The King of the Heroes took a sip of her juice since she is not allowed drinking alcohol even wine. Glancing on her mother. "I noticed you and my Storm are having fun."

"Fun indeed." Nana removed her robe revealing the orange two piece bikini she is wearing. Pulling down her shades, she sat up from her chair. "Setsuna, something is bugging me."

"Hm, and what is that, Mother?"

"You are a man last time. What shall you do since I am expecting grandkids from you?"

Setsuna paused from her drink and manage to save herself from a coughing fit when the question sunk in.

". . that did not cross my mind." She admitted. "You can asked me again when I reached my twenties, through since I am not planning to marry or think about it before then."

"Is that so? Did you fancy someone before?"

"Saber? Truth to be told, she only caught my attention because she never bow on me." Setsuna chuckled. "Arturia is a breath of fresh air, however she is firmly holding her beliefs. Alexander once called her King of the Cowards since she never admits she is wrong even if her son Mordred killed her in the end just to be the next king."

"You're fond of her."

"She killed me. Twice on that." Nana stared at her in disbelief. "Then on the last war, her Master killed me. Ending the Fifth Holy Grail War. It is amusing,. I did plan to make her mine then until I lost. I learned you cannot force someone in a gilded cage. . however fancy they are. They are, after all, still cages even if you look the other way."

Nana smiled at her daughter's words. She is happy that Setsuna acknowledges her or rather—his past mistakes.

"And hearing you acknowledge your own mistakes—not only that, you accept it and learn from it makes you a true king in my eyes, Setsuna."

"Thank you, Mother."

 **000**

 **Meanwhile,**

Enkidu's eyebrows furrowed before he wore his mask of indifference. Fon is beside him, watching Iemitsu from his desk at CEDEF main office, making a fool of himself.

"Uncle, please tell me that I'm seeing things," the boy pleaded.

"I'm afraid I cannot lie to you, darling Nephew." The Storm Arcobaleno sigh. "Let's go back since he already signed those Divorce Papers."

Enkidu shook his head in disbelief as he summoned the folder containing the said papers along three quarters of Iemitsu's bank account. According to Setsuna, she _had_ a Trust Fund given by the Vongola, standard procedure to the Family Heirs. Since there are four more heirs in line. . she won't try to join the current Heir affairs.

Well duh, its not like she _needs_ Vongola to live, anyway.

"I never thought I would say this but . .. .I am glad we merged with Kyouya and Setsuna. I cannot imagine what would have happened if we are not here." The Heroic Spirit uttered before turning back. He borrowed Setsuna's Vinama to get to Italy.

With a last glance, Fon followed Enkidu. Once they are high enough, he spoke.

"You are very loyal to Setsuna-chan, Kyouya."

"Why not? Gil is my best friend. Of course I am loyal to her." The young boy tilted his head. "Why?"

"I'm just surprise seeing how much your loyalty is." Fon admitted as he sat on the armrest of the throne where Enkidu is sitting.

The Heroic Spirit smiled.

"Gil is my Best Friend. She treated me as her equal as I did. Is it wrong to love and gave my utter loyalty for her?"

"No, since you knew yourself she will never ever betray you." Fon closed his eyes as he enjoyed the wind caressing his face. "I . . I envy your friendship, Enkidu. You are not familiar how _hard_ to find such precious gem in my world."

"That is why, you should treasure Gil. My King, My best friend is loyal to fault." Emerald green eyes glazed with thick emotion.

"That is why. . . I love her so much."

Fon wisely did not commented on it.

 **00000**

Weeks passed rather quickly for Setsuna's taste. Sure, she had enjoyed meeting her Grandfather.

Satsuki Ryuuhei reminds her of Rider last Fourth Holy Grail War. Charismatic but a bit of idiotic on the side. Both she and Enkidu thought Alexander is been reincarnated like them but that worry is ought for nothing.

He is still annoying through.

Anyway, Nana and Setsuna celebrated her fifth birthday in Takesushi. The Hibari Family are present. It was an intimate dinner unlike those childish birthday parties children would beg to their parents. Setsuna and Enkidu once attended a birthday party of one of Raizel's acquaintances and. . the results are not pleasant to say at least especially when one of the drunk morons tried to molest her.

And they said Nana is a fragile one.

The blonde giggled remembering her mother just ignored her new dress that was splattered in blood. Blood of the said moron. Raizel and his baby brother Seigi just rolled their eyes, asked two Minions to clean the blood then threw the trash. Mei-rin meanwhile, happily pulled Nana on her room to change.

Even so, she is feeling bored~

Unknown to her, her boredom will be cured in two weeks.


End file.
